The New Shinobi
by Dmcdemon
Summary: Twenty four years have passed since the forth great ninja war. The Konoha 11 have gone on with their lives holding their duties and a new generation of shinobi springs forth. How will this generation impact the ninja world as a new foe rises from the darkness? Rated T for now may have the rating go up as the story goes on


_"Thoughts"_

"SHOUTS"

"Normal"

All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, the only thing i own are my ocs and anything that's not cannon.

I wish i owned it really i do. Now on with the story

* * *

The Shinobi Academy was packed today as expected. It was time for the new gennin to meet their jounin teachers. In the mean time a young man around twenty-five years old was walking down to the building. He was fairly tall with short spiky brown hair and black eyes, He wore the typical jounin outfit wearing a long blue scarf over it.

"Man this brings back memories.." The man sighed. He kept in mind that he was leading Team 7. And whoever those kids were are probably getting impatient, he was fifteen minutes late. Quickening his pace he walked down the hallway reaching the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it.

"Hel-!" He stopped in mid speech as a eraser hit him square in the face. There was a fit of howling laughter until a young girl growled

"You're really dumb-Oh Konohamaru-san!" the young voice yelped. The eraser the was on Konohamaru"s face slid down revealing his students. The voice had been coming from a pale pale eyed blond girl. She her hair was slightly wavy and one long bane clipped to the side, she was wearing a double layered shirt. One no sleeved and one short sleeved, She had a short skirt and wore knee long shorts underneath. Konohamaru smirked this was The boss's and Hinata's kid, he was in for a wild ride. He looked at the boy next to her who was stifling giggles, clearly he was an Inuzuka, His short shaggy hair fit his personality, loud and annoying. He was wearing a grey jacket with a shirt underneath it and brown shorts. Konohamaru just shook his head and looked at the last kid. He was looking at him shyly, he could tell that the kid had social issues when he spoke.

"S-So you're our sensei?!" An insecure voice left the boy. His skin was a dark tan, He wore(Can't explain it to well His shirt is like Sasuke's old genine shirt only with longer sleeves) that was grey and had two black buttons on his collar and black pants. He had his black hair in a bowl cut and wore big round glasses on his face. Looking over them one more time he sighed.

"You guys are going to need a lot of work."

Later that day

After meeting up at the park they all sat down and got started.

"Alright!" Konohamaru grinned clapping his hands together. "Now let's start with some introductions! Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future and so how about you start." He said pointing to the young Inuzuka. The young boy grinned.

"I'm Inuzuka Shinobu and this is Ryuu." He chirped pointing to the small dog on his shoulder. " I like sparring, dislike fleas and dream to surpass my father!"

"Hhm'" Konohamaru smirked. "This guy acts like a me when i was younger-Okay next!" he yelled pointing at the bowl head boy who jumped slightly at his finger pointing at him.

"U-um well, I'm Hayashi Takumi, i like dango, dislike slugs and dream to be a great shinobi that my young twin siblings will look up to."

"Huh, a civilian." He thought. "Right on with you" he smiled to the pale blond girl. Said girl gave a huge smile that almost mimicked her father's.

"I'm Uzumaki Emi as you know niichan! I like ramen, dislike cats and dream be a greater hero than my father!"

Konohamaru just smiled at her, he remembered when she and her brother were born so cute back then until they turned into loud and energetic brats that called him their niichan.

"Hey! now you tell us something about yourself!" Shinobu yelled.

"Okay, well I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru Grandson of the Third Hokage, I like ramen and chocolate covered bananas, dislike onions and dream to become Hokage one day!" He grinned. The other three nodded.

"So, now that we've gotten that straightened out lets talk about what we're going to be doing tomorrow." The three gennin listened intently as their sensei began.

"I want you guys to meet me up at the training field for your final test." All three gennin had a look of surprise as he mentioned another test.

"A test?!" Emi shouted. "What test?!" Konohamaru shook his head.

"You have to take this final test in order to officially get the title gennin. And your not going to like it."

"W-what? h-how bad is it?" Takumi spoke up. Konohamaru rested his chin on his hand and stared at the group. "The chances of failing are over 66%."

"WHAT?!" The three gennin practically yelled on the top of their lungs.

"Yes, it would be wise to bring your ninja tools too." He said as he got up to leave. "Oh, i almost forgot!" He laughed as he snapped his fingers. "I would skip breakfast if i were you, it wouldn't really settle in your stomach after what you'll be going through." The trio pailed as their jounin instructor bid them farewell and disappeared out of sight.

**That night**

Emi flopped on her bed and his under her covers, her mind was on what Konohamaru sensei said earlier that day. "66% fail rate! now thats unfair." She thought. Turning to the opposite side of her bed she clamped her hands into fists. _"I can't give up now i worked to hard and i'm not going to let my goal slip from my hands."_ She smiled with determination. _"Yeah, i'll show them what i'm made of and one day my name will be written across the history book as the greatest kunoichi who ever lived!"_ Emi yawned. Stretching her arms and closing her eyes she fell asleep awaiting an interesting day ahead of her.

* * *

Authors Note:

How do you like the first chapter!, i've had this idea in my head for a while and i think it's doing well. Now I don't know when i'll be posting the next chapter because of school so, please review and maybe i'll keep writing.


End file.
